movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mongoose Raising Havoc
Rompo: Whoops. (chuckles) (Goes across the counter) (carefully) (Stands on the stove) (carefully) Rompo: OW!! (shoots into the air) (Hangs onto the chandelier) (for dear life) (He swings) (back and forth) (And swings at the curtain washer) (to make himself flat) (And slides under the door) (like a carpet) We'll continue when I come back from Harriers. (Rompo puts his finger in his mouth and blows) Okay. (POP) Rompo: Simple. I'm in the bathroom now. Andrew? Back. (jumps with joy) (Stands on a stool and grabs a towel) (from nearby) (And puts it down) (on the ground) (Where is wet) (with water on the floor) (Rompo pushes the stool and stands on it to grab the soap) (from nearby) (Toss it into the sink like magic) (SPLASH) (Rompo force jumps and opens the window roof) (to get out just in case) (He turns on the fan) (to get it started) (Rompo throws the plunger onto the wall, PLOP) (it's on the ground) Rompo: No, No, No. (Sticks it on the wall) There. (continues to work) (Goes to the stink and use the soap, Then it falls on the floor) (SPLAT) Rompo: Oops. (frowns) (Walks to it and slips down and it landed into the toilet) (SPLASH) Rompo: Whew. (feels confused) (He climbs up to the top of the shelf) (to the top) Rompo: 1 2 3! (counts) (Jumps and bounces off the scale) (to dive down) (Slingshots off the plunger and into the toilet with a splash) (gurgles) (FLUSH) (POP) Rompo: I'm coming, Walter! (sets off) (Rompo floats in a bubble) (into the sky) (And through the window roof) (to the top) (Came to the backyard) (at last) (POP) (the bubble bursts) (Turns on the sprinkler magically) (like magic) (Force jumps over the rake) (into the sky) (Sees a feisty dog behind the fence) (Rompo gulp) (with worry) (Looks at the steaks on the grill) (and gets an idea) Rompo: Too hot with that fire. (tries to put the fire out) (Rompo grabs a bucket) (to fill water in it) (Goes to the sprinkler and gets BONKED by the rake) (birds tweet) (Fills the bucket up with water) (to help it put the fire out) (SPLASH) (the fire is stopped) Rompo: There. How about a nice juicy s... OW!! (jumps up and down) (As the steak landed on the see-saw) (from nearby) (Rompo blows his hands) (together) (Rompo jumps onto the see-saw) (with a large bounce) (Steak flies through the sky, Then BITE) (GULP) Rompo: There. Now to keep going. (carries onward) (Gets on the swing to swing over the fence) (to the other side) Rompo: Hmm... Getting warmer to my son. (gets warmer) (Picks up a red ball and puts it in the hole of the hydrant) (SPLASH) (Rompo pulls the wrench) (with all his might) (The ball shoots out and landed on the clown's nose on the picture) (BOP) Rompo: Yes. (jumps with joy) (Rompo hops on the pogo stick to reach the wire line then grabs and hangs onto it) (for dear life) (Tickles the clown's nose with a feather) Rompo: Tickle, Tickle, Tickle. (the clown sneezes) (The ball hits a big magnet and it hangs) (on tight) (Rompo gets into a trashcan) (to hide) (Drags the magnet to the sewer lid) (like magic) Rompo: Here I go. (Jumps into the sewer) (with a Goofy holler) (Came to a construction sight) (by mistake) (Wilhelm scream) (birds tweet) (Rompo grabs a brick and puts it in a cannon) (from nearby) Rompo: Wow. Dynamite. (gets an idea) (Puts one in the cannon and BOOM) (it goes off) (Brick landed on a lefter) (BUMP) (Rompo add another brick and dynamite in the cannon) (BOOM) (It landed on the lefter that hits the ground) (BUMP) (Rompo grabs another dynamite, Gets on the lifter (I meant to say) and pushes the bricks off) (by mistake) (Rompo grabs the hook and hangs on) (for dear life) (He lands in the cannon) (SPLAT) (BOOM) (the cannon fires) (Rompo Gut Wrench screams) (in alarm) (Lands on a board) (safely) (He saws it) (loose) (SNAP) (it falls loose) (Board and Rompo land on the ground and Rompo rolled along) (like a bowling pin) (He came to a dairy factory) (at last) (Walter was on the top of the tower to reach the big bottle) (at the top) Rompo: Hang on, Sonny, I'm coming! (heads off to save his boy) (Enters a room) (to see some milk bottles being loaded up) Rompo: Baby bottles? Oh boy. (Pulls a switch) Whoops. (the bottles are ready to be filled up) (Rompo turns a wheel that cleans dirty bottles) (to fill them up) (He turns a wheel that lids were put on the bottles) (to make sure they're ready) (They get labeled and put into each box) (to make a tower) (The boxes pile up) (all together) Rompo: Here I come, Walt. (climbs up to the top) (Heads out the window) (to save Walter) (who grabs the tip of the bottle) (from nearby) Rompo: Now I got you. Hands off. (SNATCH) (SLINGSHOT) (WHEE!) (Goofy yodel) (ZOOM!) (CRASH) (birds tweet) Rompo: Wow. (shakes his head) Winter: I'm back. And oh it's good to see my boy safe and sound. Rompo: Yeah. Sure is. Thank goodness you're back. (Walter nods) Rompo: Yeah. Such a great one. Because Ruby really would like to be something as part of Queen Anais' palace. Winter: Don't remind me. Rompo: Yeah. We get the point. Since she needs to wear something to become something. I know that. (Scene ends) (and stops) (Tongueo and Rompo Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Transcripts Category:Specials